The Eternal Loss(3)
Description: The eternal loss was considered the 11th most powerful dream in existence for a very long time, But upon the capture of it's elder brother, The Eternal Panic, He has been moved up to 10th, and is now under active attempts at destruction by our Z squad. The Eternal loss is most dangerous in it's full control over one's feelings and thoughts, Combined with the ability to branch into reality. The Eternal loss cannot directly interact with anything worldly, But has full control over our feelings. He is known to cause such immense psychological suffering that the dreamer will wake up with an urge to be released from the universe, Eventually leading to their suicide. In other cases, He will cause the dreamer to hate themselves so immensely that they commit violent acts towards their physical form, Eventually leading to unintentional suicides. During successful attempts at communication with The Eternal Loss, He has revealed that he has immense admiration towards people, And that he wishes to be human again. Despite his animate attempts at declining accusations, It is quite apparent that he murders for sexual purposes, Growing visible and disturbing arouzal at the sight of immense suffering. Origins The Eternal Loss originated from the attempted dis figuration of The Forbidden, Leading to his being starved to death, And experiencing violent torture. During the day of the great shriek, His suffering was much greater than any other's, And he therefore received great levels of power in the form of A dream, Even gaining the ability to enter the real world. Appearance The Eternal Loss possesses very long and slender limbs, With a human body. His entire body is white, with his head being featureless and pulsing. He oftentimes emanates white light, Or in some cases causes darkness around him. His body and head have been described as bag-like, As though bags containing something, Pulsing constantly. His arms are long and much bonier. He has been described as having odd and constantly changing textures all over his body, And yet these are not apparent unless the seer looks very closely, Which is extremely challenging due to his evasive nature. Behavior Due to his sentience, His behavior tends to be unique. His mode of convincing people to hurt themselves often involves miming the action with his hand while standing near them, Causing them an urge to do the exact same thing. He is also known to have a fixation on boiling water, And appears to appear very often after excessive exposure to boiling water, Physical or psychological. Dream The dream that causes his appearance is short, But is immediately followed with real life apparitions. The dreamer finds themselves in A semi lit room made of old and dirty concrete, With many metal wires and spikes coming from the roof in an intimidating manor. After a few seconds of this, The wires will extend downwards, Very slowly. Soon after, The dreamer finds themselves in A park at night, Desperately looking for something, And just as the dreamer finds it, Sees five of The Eternal Loss running towards them, And then will usually wake up, While in some cases will find themselves proceeding to see A microwave cooking something, Waking up as the microwave hits zero, With alleged "Foreboding sounds" playing just before they wake up. Deaths caused Any numbers of suicides throughout the world could potentially be caused by Him, But there exist three definite deaths caused: LOCKED, Of California, City unknown, Suicide via overdose. LOCKED, Of Minnesota, Minneapolis, suicide via drowning in 000000000 Lake. LOCKED, Of LOCKED, LOCKED, Suicide via LOCKED.